You Had Me From Hello
by Fullelven
Summary: This is just a cute little songfic I made of Carth and Revan starring the song You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney.


**Title**: You Had Me From Hello  
**Author**: CarthsLostPadawan  
**Genre**: Songfic/Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Carth Onasi remembers the day he and Xeryn Ritally first met.  
**Time Frame**: During Knights of the Old Republic after Carth learns that Xeryn is actually Revan.  
**Disclaimer**: The story is based off the video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and all characters other than Xeryn Ritally is copyright of Lucas Entertainment. The song is "You Had Me From Hello" by Kenny Chesney.

_One word, that's all you said,  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as i could see.  
And i dont know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if i love you, if i always will..._

Funny thing that, love thing is. It's a tricky little bugger that I just can't seem to wrap my mind around long enough to understand. It hits you any place, any time, hell...it even hits anyone. And that day when I met up with you near the escape pods on the Endar Spire, I thought, wow...This woman is beautiful. She's perfect. It just took you long enough to speak one word and I knew I'd be hooked on you from the start. It still completely perplexes me to this day what it had been that attracted me to you. I hadn't even been interested in women since my wife died those five painful years ago. But here you come, and I forget all of that. I just hold out my hand after out crash landing and say, "I'm Carth Onasi, star-pilot for the Republic."

_Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment that i looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello_

I remember the first thing you said after you awoke from your nightmarish slumber. "Hello, I'm Xeryn Ritally. Where am I?" Even in your confusion, you had my heart racing and my palms sweating. I had been so scared though, I remember that. After we landed, you were so banged up that I feared for the worse. Though your pulse was weak, I carried you back in hopes that you'd come around...Even then I felt the need to protect you from everything. Guess I was trying to be your Superman in a way. Not that you need me, all things considered now that I know the truth. Heh, for me to think that I saved the person who was once the Dark Lord Revan...that was nothing more than a little boy playing war hero. But, even though I know the truth, I find it you still have my heart. I can see it when I look into those blue-violet eyes of yours. And you're beautiful...not that I haven't told you that enough already.

_Inside i built a wall, so high around my heart, i thought i'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And i swore to me that i wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time i'd let someone in_

I tried to block you out. Honestly, I was scared of what might happen. We're in the middle of the war and after saving Bastila Shan and going off to that Enclave on Dantooine, I figured that that was how things would be for now on. You were, surprizingly, this super talented Jedi Padawan now and everything that happened or went on, I was left out on a loop. Or, according to you, born out of the loop. Heh, yeah, I think I may be ready to give you that kiss you proposed back then...But it was true. I figured, well, that's all for the Republic Pilot from the Endar Spire. They are going to use me as a pilot for the Ebon Hawk and that is it. But, no. You took me on every mission with you. Talked to me, got me to open up. No one had been able to do that since my wife was alive.

_But, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment that i looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello_

And still, even now as we're preparing to go into battle with your old apprentice, I still love you. I love to gaze longingly at you when you're not looking, watching to see what makes you tick. Or just set closely to you and tell you how things work on the bridge, just to get a whif of your scent...Oh that beautiful scent of yours. I swear I could be content forever if I just had your sweet scent and your body close to mine. This is all your fault you know. You never even gave me the chance to fight you off. You just come in throwing your words around, saying "Hello" all over the place. What chance did I have?

_Thats all you said  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl, i've loved you from hello_

Right here, right now, I want to stop you and I'm going to spill my heart to you. I don't care if you feel the same or not, not anymore. All of this has built up inside of me and I have to get it out before it drives me insane. You're...you're just so amaising. So astonishing. I truely believe that though my late wife gave me a son; a son that I love more than life itself; that you are my reason for living. And well, Xeryn..."I beleive I'm ready to love you, that is if you'll give me the chance."


End file.
